1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a tangible machine-readable medium, and a communication apparatus for transmitting a bandwidth (BW) allocation based on a multi-hop relay standard; more specifically, relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a tangible machine-readable medium, and a communication apparatus for transmitting a BW allocation according to a channel descriptor based on a multi-hop relay standard.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Although IEEE 802.16 standard already provides greater bandwidths, lower building cost, better service quality and expansibility, there still exist some defects of coverage and signal quality of IEEE 802.16 standard. Therefore, IEEE 802.16j standard working group established a multi-hop relay study group in July 2005 for building a multi-hop relay standard.
When a relay station (RS) of IEEE 802.16 standard transmits a channel descriptor, such as a downlink channel descriptor (DCD) or an uplink channel descriptor (UCD), a BW allocation configured by a base station (BS) is needed. Accordingly, a solution to configure BW allocations for mobile stations (MSs)/subscriber stations (SSs) and relay stations (RSs) based on a multi-hop relay standard, such as IEEE 802.16j standard, is desired.